


I'd always choose you.

by superfrumpkin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfrumpkin/pseuds/superfrumpkin
Summary: The Curious Archer proposal shot I needed to get out of my head, featuring nervous wreck!Robin and slightly concerned!Alice.





	I'd always choose you.

Robin Mills was always confident. In fact, one could say sometimes she was too confident for her own good. Hell, her confidence almost got her killed once or twice.

But all it took for her to crumble was a pair of blue eyes. When those blue eyes bore into her own, she just melted, like the (terribly incorrect and terrifying-she never wanted to think about those ever again,thank you very much-) versions of her mother in some of the books she'd read. Maybe less painfully. Not the point.

She couldn't help it if the mere sight of those eyes made her legs turn to jelly, that big smile made her cheeks flush and she turned from a brave lion to a lovesick puppy. The thing was, she didn't mind one bit. Because she knew that the girl those eyes and smile belonged to was brought to her by fate, and they were destined to find their happiness in each other. After all,they'd been through a lot and managed to fall in love twice.

They'd been together for years, and eventually her shyness around the girl had subsided, being replaced by utter love and adoration.

So, with that in mind, Robin Mills didn't understand how. She didn't get how she could manage to fight an army with a bow and some pointy sticks, go on endless adventures in dangerous places with nothing but a backpack, master up the courage to ask the father of the love of her life for her hand in marriage, and not be able to calm her nerves to actually do.The.Damn.Thing.

Half of the people who owned the nicest places in all the realms probably hated her because she kept making reservations and cancelling on them last minute.

It was just that...she wanted everything to be perfect. Because her Alice deserved nothing but perfection. And she was far from that, no matter how many times her love told her the opposite. Even her hopefully-future-father-in-law reassured her when she expressed her concern to him. He said "Love, I know my Starfish. She adores you. You could ask her in the middle of the woods and she would still say yes."

Little did he know, that actually gave her an idea.

And that's how she found herself walking in the Enchanted Forest with Alice's right hand in her left, and her own right hand clutching a little box in the pocket of her cloak.

"Care to tell me what's going on in that mind of yours, Nobin?" the blonde's voice startled her. "I'm usually the one who gets that lost in thoughts," she teased.

She didn't even realise she was overthinking this much. Right now. Cause she overthought it plenty in the past, say, four weeks.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine Al," she croaked out, forcing out a smile and cringing internally. _Huh, yeah I'm fine Al? What kind of answer was that? Get yourself together, Robin. You're gonna make her worry for nothing!_

Alice stopped, holding her back.

_See! She's gonna panic now and it's your fault!_

"Robin. What's going on?" She looked serious. And worried.

She averted her gaze and only then she started noticing their surroundings. That little clearing in the woods that brought back so many memories.

 _This is it. Do not. Screw it up._ Her smile was more genuine this time. 

"Robin, wha-" she gently covered her mouth.

The girl finally took her eyes off of her to look around, she furrowed her brows until it dawned on her. Admittedly the place looked a little different, with a few more flowers scattered around, and one big piece missing. And then she smiled widely. "Is this where we-" "Yes. This is were you and I met for first time. No traps this time, promise," she chuckled.

"This is lovely," Alice grinned. "Not that I mind a trip down memory lane, but why exactly are we here?"

Robin took a deep breath.

_Come on, Robin. You come from one  of the most badass families in all the realms. Just suck it up and do it._

She took both of Alice's hands between her own.

"Alice, ours wasn't exactly an ideal first meeting. I mean, I pointed an arrow at your head and then I trapped you in a cage".

Alice laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. Vividly."

Robin smiled, although she still felt sorry even after all these years.

“That day, I had no idea of what I was getting myself into. I didn't know that that girl who got us locked up to defend her Troll friend would turn my life upside down and teach me her way of looking at the world. And remind me of who I was when I'd lost my way.

And then we started hanging out, I started to bring you letters from your father-which were in no way an excuse to see you as much as possible," Robin smiled slightly and Alice chuckled at that, she knew she did that to keep her in contact with her papa because she loved her, but she made sure to remember this additional bit of information and never stop teasing her about it.

"Then the curse was about to hit and I was terrified of losing you, but you reassured me we'd always know each other. And with no memory of you in the Heights, we met once again. And once again I found myself falling for this odd stranger who talked to statues and made real-heart shaped bignets and you proved you were right. We did still know each other".

She was starting to get choked up,and it was really not the time. But she could tell her girlfriend wasn't holding up much better, as she noticed some tears welling up in her eyes.

"Robin, I-" she whispered.

"No baby, let me finish please. Talking myself into finally doing this was hard enough, and if I stop now, I might not get the nerve ever again."

Alice snapped her mouth shut. She looked a little confused, as she watched Robin's nervous smile, and she placed her hand on her cheek like she so often did.

“Well go on, then. I'm kind of curious to know where this is going and I've never seen you this nervous before.”

Robin gulped. "Yeah I- This is the thing, Alice. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to share every single moment of it with you, I want us to go on more adventures together, to maybe piss off some more villagers cause we're creature rights activists, I want us to have endless family gatherings where my mom and cousin gang up on me to tell you embarrassing stories about my childhood, and your dad gushes about you.

I want to make every bad day you have a good one. I want to continue being next to you when that seems impossible. I want it all with you.

And see, I feel like I have to tell you I asked your dad's permission for this, even if I think the concept is absolutely outdated, but I grew up around literal royalty and they're all _so_ old fashioned I guess it kind of rubbed off on me?" 

During her rambling, it was like realisation dawned on Alice's face and her mouth opened slightly in shock when Robin let go of her hands and got down on one knee, reaching for her pocket again.

She then took out the little box and opened it, revealing a ring with little green gems intertwined with silver, and a shiny rock that looked like it came straight out of the Storybrooke mines.

"I love you with everything I have and I promise to do it until the day I die, and after.  So, Alice Jones. Not that we need to put a label on what we've been doing for the past 10 years or so, but...would you do me the honor of becoming my wi- _oomph_ " she was cut off mid-sentence when Alice tackled her to the ground, smiling widely. 

"Yes! Of course I will marry you, dummy!"

She kissed her hard, and struggled to do so as they were both smiling so much.

By the end of it they were both a tangle of limbs and a giggling mess. They laid side by side to try and catch their breath.

Alice turned around to gaze at Robin adoringly. "Was this really why you were so nervous? Were you scared I'd say no?"

Robin let out a small huff. "Yes. Stop giving me that smug look. You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?"

Alice's grin widened as she shook her head vigorously. Then she placed her hand on her cheek softly once again, and she looked into her fiancée’s green eyes seriously. "Robin, I thought it was pretty clear by now. I'd choose you. In any realm, any alternate reality, after every curse, I'll always know you and I'll choose you. I love you. So yeah. I want to be yours, forever."

Robin let out a teary laugh and she retrieved the little box that fell next to her.

“So, are you gonna let me put this on your finger or what? The dwarves worked really hard to let me have it. With a little...incentive from my mom. And my aunt. They'll all kill me if you don't use it. You've met them, they can be a little intense."

"Understatement of the century," Alice laughed as she extended her hand for Robin to take. She put the ring on her finger and stroked it with her thumb.

The happiness they felt laying on the ground in the middle of the woods was unreal. The fact that it was getting darker didn't even register in their minds as they held each other tightly, revealing in that moment that would be theirs forever.

And that was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while ago and I decided to give ao3 a try cause, why not.  
> I miss these two a lot and we need a spin off.  
> Come yell at me at elisepupmann.tumblr.com wee


End file.
